I was Unwanted: A renesmee cullen story
by pjk2000
Summary: My whole life i have been hated and unloved by the people who shoueld have loved me.But evantuly I found what i always wanted love and happness. But evan those i love do not know the full story of how I came to them./Bella died in breaking dawn giving birth to renesmee. the cullens hate renesmee. Rated M for later lemons and light swearing.
1. Prolog

_**A.N:All rights to Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Prologue**_

All my life everyone who should of loved me didn't. Like the cullens ,my basted

of a family. The reason they didn't leave me to be eaten by the wolves the day I was born was because of my mum made Edward "my dad" promise to make sure I lived a full and happy life .fat lot of good that did. She died giving birth to me. I wish she was still hear then maybe I really would have been happy growing up.

Anyway I'm going to get to the point, my name Is Renesmee carile cullen … well

my last name was cullen but not any more thank god, I'm a half vampire half human. I got my human side from my mum and my vampire side from my dad.

Anyway I'm hear to tell you about my journey of really finding happiness and love. So yer this is my story.

A.N: This is my first story ever so dont hate me if its crap. Also i may take a long time to update each time so bear with me hear ok

please review pretty please xxx


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

My adventure all began when...

Grandma and granddad had organised a family photo and well considering I'm part of the family I thought that they might let me come but again just like every other time the basted's do something as a family I'm not include

Flashback...

I was walking down the stairs in my best dress ready just in case I can hopefully be include in the photo if I look pretty. Aunt Rosalie told me i'm never include in anything because I'm ugly so may be I'll be include if I look pretty like my aunts I can go and daddy will start to like me. And if he likes me

maybe he'll spend some time with me and play with me right? Like other children's daddy's do, well I think they do.

When I got to the living room everyone was there grandma and grandpa were sitting on the love seat my aunts and uncle jasper were on the couch watching TV,and uncle emmett was sitting on the floor by aunt rosalie's feet and daddy

was standing by the window looking out with an emotionless expression on his face.

When I spoke up I hopefully said "what time are we going to the photograph?" when I said this they all looked up at me with discussed look on there faces " what do you mean we your not going 'its a family photo' so why do you think you can come with us, especially in that dress, good you look horrible" grandma esme said in annoyance."o, ok I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll be in my room if you change your mind" I said trying to make it seem as if I don't care that they don't love me even thought I really just want to break down on the floor crying out for my mummy to come and give me a hug and say that everything will be ok . But I know she never will. As I walked out of the room I saw daddy looking at me with a look but I could not figure out what it was.

End of flashback...

So hear I'am again sitting underneath my bed writing on the walls taking to a mouther who will never be there to comfort me, drop me off at school or talk to me about boys all because I killed her yer my mum died giving birth to me her body wasn't compatible with mine she was human when she became pregnant with me so I know that's why no one likes me hear because I killed her mummy's grave is in a meadow some were in the forest it was daddy's and mummy's favourite place to go together be for I was born I wish I could go and see it I bet its really pretty. Maybe when I'm full grown I can go and see the meadow.

Right now I'm 4 years old but I look around 13 weird right. but I did some research and found out some legends on other people like me and I found this website created by someone named nahuel and it says on his website that half vampires, half human hybrids like myself normally stop growing around the age of 7 and become immortal and stay like that forever. So I'm hopping that this nahuel guy is not some crazy nut job and that I will stop ageing when I turn 7.

I don't even know why I care its not like I have anything to live for. I mene my mums dead, my dad and his family hate me I have never met my mums side of the family, but I saw my grandpa Charlie at mummy's funeral but I wasn't supposed to be there but I went down stairs to see what was going on and I saw him he was talking to daddy I don't know how but I just knew that he was my grandpa.

And then I saw aunt Alice walking my way so I went back upstairs to my room and when I turned to go back upstairs their were these really tall men but one looked more like a lanky high school boy and next to him was a tall girl this looked a lot like him. Thankfully they did not see me because I was really small at the time, Thank god. But what I did not know was that one of those men did see me and now I know who he is and why he was staring at me so don't get any ideas that he's a perverted freak, do you know what he is a perverted freak and still is, he's like the king of perverts but I will always fell the way I do about him no matter what.

And it wasn't till 6 years later I saw them again, which cased lodes trouble for... well everyone.

**A.N:please review pretty please xxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_4 weeks later..._

_I've decided I'm gonna leave the Cullens forever. I just cant be bothered any more, I'm tried of trying to get my so called family to just like me, even just a little bit. When its a hopeless cause. So I gonna go travelling around the world. Spain, Egypt, Australia I might even go back to forks._

_O' sorry I haven't told you that me and the cullens moved away from forks just after mums funereal, to London. Well not the city London its a little town just outside of London called elestree.(A.N:real town by the way)_

_Anyway I just cant wait to get of this hell hole and finally start a real life, see what's out there. I might even find more people like me some where in the world._

_I'm planing on leaving tomorrow, because the cullens are all going out to play baseball, cause Alice saw a thunderstorm coming and of course, you've guessed it I'm never aloud to go. And thank god Alice cant see me in any of her visions so they wont know I'm gone till its to late. And when they get back I'll already be at the airport._

_O and if your wondering how the hell I'm gonna get on a plane with no Id or passport, don't worry about 10 days ago I found a business card in carlisle study for a man named , he makes fake id's and passports. So I called the number on the card. When picked up our confiscation went like this..._

" _jenks cooperation how can I help" said this sickly kinder girlish voice over the phone. Obviously the receptionist._

" _can I please talk to Mr jenks its miss cullen" I said back laughing internally at her incredibly annoying voice._

" _OK please hold" came her girlish voice again._

_I waited about 40 seconds till a very crokey voice came on the phone, a man's voice, one who I think had a bad cold._

" _Miss cullen what can I help you with" he said I was presuming that this was ._

" _hello I was just wondering if I could place an order" I said back to him._

" _of course miss cullen what would you like birth certificates ,passports."he asked me._

" _can I make an order for a birth certificate, Id and passport for my self, under the name Vanessa swan age 18"i told him._

" _of course miss cullen that would be £1000. shall I charge that to the cullen account."_

" _um... yes thanks" why not have the cullens pay its the least they could do._

"_of course I will have that all delivered to you as soon as possible to you" he told me back in that gruff voice of his_

"_thanks" _

_and that was it just like that I was half way to getting out of here._

_A.N: please review _


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_The next day I woke up with a smile on my face for the first time in my life._

_I was finally leaving this hell hole forever, because I'm never coming back._

_I had got all my clothes and some food for the journey packed into the duffel bag I found I Alice's room. Also my new id, passport and birth certificate came in the mail yesterday while the cullens where out, so I'm all set and ready to go._

_It was about 11 o,clock when all the cullens left to go hunting as a family which obviously I was not aloud to go with them, surprise, surprise of course they wouldn't let me go. Come on I'm used to it now, did I not tell you that._

_Once I was sure they were gone I ran down the stairs to carlises study and walked towards the chest in the corner of the room 'it was an old looking thing probably around 200 years old.' and opened it up I already knew there was millions of pounds in there, so I took about 3 million out 'which will hopefully last me a long time' its not like it will even put a dent in the amount of money they have so I just piled it all in to my duffel bag and it was full to the brim, I could barely close the zippier._

_When I had appositely everything packed into my bag 'which only took about 1 hour' that I would need to start my new life and that I had left a letter for the cullens on the dinning room table telling them than they would never see me again if I'm lucky and I took one more look around the house that I've lived in for 4 years and..._

_I just walked out the door not even looking back._

_**Edward prov**__:_

_'YUM'. I had just caught myself a mountain lion and drained it dry within seconds and now I was full up after also draining 3 elk beforhand._

" _everyone ready to go" I said to the rest of my family they all said yes back to me._

_So we all made our way back home. As soon as we got back we all knew straight away that something was not right. So we all ran straight into the house to find out what was wrong._

_But nothing was out of place the house was silent not even the flutter of a heat beat broke the dead silence that filled the house._

"_Edward" I heard Alice call me from the dinning room "one sec" I called back to her "you really are gonna want to see this Edward" carlisle also called from the dinning room with worry clouding his voice. So I quickly walked into the dinning room trying to get into alices or carlises mind but alice was doing the alphabet backwards and carlise was naming the elements on the periodic table. But when I got there everyone was there. When I walk into the room everyone looked up at me, I tried to read their mind but they were all blocking me out and they all had worried looks on their faces apart from rosealie she looked happy about what had ever got everyone worked up._

_Alice held up a piece of paper " its for you" she said well more like whisperd to me. " what is it" I said walking over to her " it's a letter" she paused looking scared at how I would react " from renesmee" when I herd her saying my daughters name I quickly grabbed the letter out from her hands. And what I read broke my heart._

_Dear cullens_

_I have been trying to just get you to like me or even just talk to me with an ounce of kindness since the day I was born but now I've had enough of tying to be a family with you all so I'm going out into the world to find a family who really love by the time you read this I will be long renesmee._

_She's gone my daughter is gone, the only thing that I had left of Bella and she's gone. And I never took the chance I had to send some actual time with my little girl, maybe if I had been a proper dad instead of ignoring her she would still be hear. Now I will most likely never see her again I she hates me._

_'I'm sorry I failed her Bella' _

_A.N:review, review please_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_When I got to the airport I boarded to plane to Spain, I've diced to travel around Europe._

_I slept most of the plane ride. But when I landed in Madrid I got thought costumes pretty quick and when I got to the city I started to look around for a hotel to stay in, when I found one I just put my bags down so I could go and explore._

_I stayed in Spain just looking around the different city's tell I got bored and ran across the boarder to France to Germany to Austria to Romania to Bulgaria to Greece then Italy as my last stop I had always liked pizza._

_I was only going to go to 3 city's there Rome, Venice then this city in the middle of no where called volterra._

_I thought it would be a fun last stop before I go back to forks. Boy was I wrong... _

**_A.N:two chapters in one day lucky you lot even thought they were short. Review please_**


	6. sorry people on ff

Ok I've got a problem I have got to go to my brother's wedding in 2 weeks and I still have not got an outfit so my time needs to be foucesed on that and I'm facing some serious writer's block I know the ending I want but when writing stories I never no what to do in between so if anyone who wants me to continue this story soon I would very much appreciate it an you will have reconstruction to the ideas you give me thanks and I cross my heart hope to die (not literally) will have another chapter up by the end of August. Thanks you for all your support xxx


	7. Chapter 5

_**A.N: heello my lovly readers sorry this update took so long and i only go 1 ider for how i should do the imbetween bits of this story and hopfully i will be able to update more but please i would love more feed bake from you and i did get a coment on this story about how they did not like the fact that bella dies in this story and nither do i but in order to get the fell renesmee chrater to fell like she has to get the perfect and happy life that bella wanted her to have and shes desperert for it to go where i wanna go with this story. and on a finale note please reviw and give me your iders they will be much apreachted thankyou xx**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_'click, clack, click, clack.' god that sound is so annoying. What the hell is this place home of the echoing walls. 'click, clack, click clack' Omg what the fuck is up with this tours guides hells, and I don't know what it is but she smells weird, maybe its some sort of Italian perfume._

_OK bet your wondering where I'm tell I'm in volterra, my last stop before I go to forks. I'm on a tour with some humans of the clock tower. I was in the underground part of the clock tower now where the echoing walls were. _

_Me and the humans we're just led into a big throne room with a big drain in the middle and three thrones at the other end of the room with three men around there mid fifty's sat in them. _

_The man sitting in the right throne with snowy white hair that went down to his shoulders and a look of hunger on his face._

_And the man perched on the throne on the right had long hair as black as Cole and and sickly pale face and a nose that was ridged and long to match his ridged expression._

_But the man in the middle looked to be the wisest and most menacing of all, his whole body screamed cruel from his red eyes to his to his long pointed feet._

_WATI RED EYES shit I'm in trouble, fucking hell Renesmee walk into the snake pit why don't you, OK ren just act normal you can get out of this THINK!_

"_Greetings welcome to voterra our home" spoke the one in the middle, yep I'm dead goodbye cruel world. "I'm aro and this is caisus and markus my brothers" he spoke again gesturing to the other two._

"_ahhhhhhhaaaaa" a scream woman's scream tore thought the air, I swiftly looked behind me and saw a male vampire sinking his teeth into a human girls neck. Why' o' why did I not realize that there was vampires here before, I can be so stupid sometimes._

_Just then a boy around fifteen appeared in fount of me, and clasped his hands around my neck lifting me up like a rag doll. And he had his teeth bared ready to bite me I kicked him in the crown jewels, and before I fell on my but I landed in side splits. I quickly recoved from my landing getting to my feet using my vampire speed._

_But by that time almost all the humans that had been on the tour were dead and the rest were dying._

_Also because I have the worst luck in the world every vampire in the room was looking at me, there was about forty-five of them in the room._

"_crap" I whisper shouted to myself looking around the room at all the red eyes _

"_who are you child"the man Aro said to me a curious look in his eye. _

" _my name is Juliet capulet" I said the first name that came into my head baking up towards the door I came thought trying not to step on any of the dead human bodies laying around the room, but I bumped into something I slowly turned around to see the vampire that had tried to bite me before. But before I could make my way around him someone else grabbed me form behind and dragged me over to aro._

"_what are you" aro said to me the vampire holding me making me kneel in front of Aro. "well I'm its oblivious not human or I would be dead by now, and why should I I tell you what i'am you don't own me" I told him the cokey side of me coming out, fucking prick he dose not own me._

_Anger flared in his eyes, he roughly grasped my hand his eyes rolling into the back of his head, I felt all my memories flooding from my mind into his, all of them from my birth to when I left the cullens up tell this very moment._

"_But I do now Renesmee cullen". And then I felt a searing Paine in the back of my head, my vision bulled and I everything went black. _


End file.
